warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Feathershine
Feathershine is a graceful, sweet, and slightly bitter silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and blazing golden-brown eyes that brightly glow in the dark moonlight. Personality Feathershine's personality is sometimes negative, including grumpiness, bitterness, and hatred, but in reality, she is really a gracefull, Commpassionate, and sweet female SummerClan warrior at Heart. Brief Life : Sorry For Mistakes. I Honestly don't know this wiki properly, so sorry for too crazy made-up Stories Feathershine's young life began when she was born as a Kittypet named Feather, but her sibling's and her's parents were unknown, while her siblings were Blackie and Fire ( her 2 older brothers ) , and Blueie ( her only younger sister ) . Feather is the middle kitty-cat in her sibling's and her's parent's litters. Well, anyways, when Feather opened her curious eyes for the first time in her life, she found her 2 older brothers, and she also found herself in a Twolegplace. But Feather, Fire, and Blackie had recently reavcieved unfortunate news : Their parents are gone, leaving them without anybody to take care of them, except for their housefold and the Twoleg's other pets, a bitter family mixed with both cats, and dogs. Eventually, Feather and her brother's youngest sister, Blueie, was born. Feather and her siblings didn't like their birthplace, because of unfair and bitter treatment. So, one day, Feather, Blueie, and Blackie all planned to escape their bitter birthplace, and to venture into a new home: The wild. But one of Feather's older brothers, Fire, had disagreed, because he honestly liked his birthplace and so he wanted to say farewell to his siblings, including Feather, but he wished them good luck and that he shall still love them, since they are his siblings, and siblings are family, and family is important, and so on. But bad news : Their plans failed the first few times they tried to succed, which went that they had even more unfair treatment and bitterness. Fire was upset, but he still had hopes for his siblings and Feather, his own family willing to escape their birthplace into a new home, leaving him with no family near him. But then, one slightly fortunate day, when Feather was approximately 3 moons old ( which meant that Blackie and Fire are approximately 5 moons old, while Blueie is approximately 1 moon old ) , Feather and her siblings ( except for Fire, because he didn't like the plan ) had decided that instead of giving up, they would try one more time in succeeding in their plan of escaping their bitter birthplace and going to a new home. This time, they had hopes for succeeding, and they said good-bye to Fire, and then they started. Eventually, they succeeded, and their plan had worked. The wild awaits them. Feather, Blueie, and Blackie changed from rouges to kittypets. At first, they all had difficulties in living as rouges, but eventually, they had normal lives as rouges. For about 1 moon. Until... One day, Feather was hanging out with her youngest sister, Blueie, until they had accidentally separated, because Feather scented something, and so she went to a different direction. But little did she know that Blackie, Blueie, and her had accidentally made their homes inside SummerClan's territory. They were in trouble. Or were they? As Feather tried to follow that mysterious scent, she stumbled upon a young apprentice named Luckpaw ( who was a dark grey, brown, and white she-cat, with brownish-gray eyes ) . At first, Luckpaw was aggressive, so she planned to attack Feather. But then, she became kind, and just wanted to send a patrol. Feather was confused and afraid, but obeyed Luckpaw. She also called Blackie and Blueie with her. They were all confused and afraid. Once a patrol comes with Luckpaw, they create a conversation. Unfinished, to Be Continued Realations : Family : Father : Unknown Mother : Unknown Brother(s) : Blackwhisker, and Fire Sister(s) : Bluestorm Mate: Not Yet Son(s) : Not Yet Daughter(s) : Not Yet Other : None Friends : Luckfur, and Tawnyleaf Mentor And Apprentice : Mentor(s) : Songbreeze Apprentice(s) : Flightseed, and Tawnyleaf Trivia *Feathershine's alternative description was described as having white spots instead of a white muzzle, but this was later edited. Category:She-cats Category:Warrior Category:Community Category:Kittypet Category:Roleplay Category:Pages with broken file links